The present invention relates in general to a display device, and, in particular, it relates to a technique that is effective in achieving a slim display device.
Liquid-crystal display modules having a compact liquid-crystal display panel (for example, a TFT liquid-crystal display panel) are used as display devices in cellular phones.
FIG. 12 is a developed perspective view of a conventional liquid-crystal display module of the type used as the display device of a cellular phone and so on. FIG. 13 is a sectional view of the module taken along the line A-A′ in FIG. 12.
As shown in FIGS. 12 and 13, the liquid-crystal display modules that are conventionally used as display devices in cellular phones etc. have a layered structure in which a liquid-crystal display panel (LCD) and a backlight (BL) are arranged in this order in a die cast frame (LCA). Between the liquid-crystal display panel (LCD) and the backlight (BL), a double-coated spacer (SPA) is disposed, with which the liquid-crystal display panel (LCD) is fixed to the backlight (BL).
On one side of the liquid-crystal display panel (LCD), a driver (DRV) having semiconductor chips for driving subpixels in the liquid-crystal display panel (LCD) is disposed. To the side of the liquid-crystal display panel (LCD) proximate to an end surface of the liquid crystal display panel, one end of a flexible printed circuit (FPC) is connected. The flexible printed circuit (FPC) is bent in the vicinity of the end surface of the liquid-crystal display panel (LCD), the other end of which is disposed between the backlight (BL) and the die cast frame (LCA).
Circuit components (CIRs) are mounted on the part of the flexible printed circuit (FPC) which is disposed between the backlight (BL) and the die cast frame (LCA) and at a location which corresponds to a hole 10 in the die cast frame (LCA).